


Heaven Is Waiting

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Crushing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shopping, Snogging, Strangers to Lovers, bored!Louis, cute boys being cute, heaven on earth - Freeform, lots of kisses, not long though, shop owner!Harry, unexpected love finding (that's the exact explanation actually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates going shopping with Eleanor, until he unexpectedly meets the boy of his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry owns a vintage store and Louis' heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is Waiting

Louis hates going shopping with Eleanor like the pest. He doesn’t even know why he agreed to go in the first place. It’s not that he doesn’t like Eleanor or shopping, but the fact that he could be doing so many other things instead makes him frown. Like, at home there are new episodes of Games of Thrones waiting to be watched, or he could go out to grab a pint with Liam and Zayn. Instead, he trudges through London’s most old school vintage shops Eleanor finds, because she, apparently “is looking to put together this cute outfit I once saw on this hipster blog”.   
Louis has had better afternoons but as the great friend he is, he only huffs a little. Well, okay, maybe Eleanor has already promised him to go get his favorite fast food and ice cream, but that’s all semantics. What is important here is that Louis carries all her shopping bags and even though he might be the gay best friend you can take shopping any day, he’s rather delicate and if the next store doesn’t offer a chance to sit down somewhere, his poor arms might actually give out. And no, he is not exaggerating. 

 

The next store Eleanor wants to visit is two streets away and she almost gets run over by a car, as she is completely absorbed in her phone and walking into the right direction Google Maps tells her. His best friend can be glad Louis is such a life saver. Even though he can’t lift his hands very high due to the heavy shopping bags, he still manages to pull at the hem of her shirt and thus safe her from being run over. 

“Oh my god, what was that?” Eleanor asks breathlessly and with wide eyes.   
“I just saved your pretty ass” Louis declares.   
“Thanks. I didn’t see that car at all” she replies sheepishly.   
“You probably should pay a little more attention to your surroundings when you are crossing one of the busiest streets in London” Louis winks at her and swings around a lamp post, because he can.   
Eleanor smiles gratefully and then exclaims excitedly “Oh, Louis look! There it is.”

And well, that seems to actually be the shop they’ve been looking for the past fifteen minutes. It’s tiny and white, blending in perfectly with all the other stores and buildings next to it. You wouldn’t even notice that they sell vintage things, but for the large Buddha sitting in the window at the front. The window almost takes the entire front wall, only a small door leading to the inside. This Buddha apparently is a fan of headwear, as there is a red banana tied neatly around his head. Louis has to snicker, because who’d make his Buddha wear a headband? Together they enter the sweet smelling house. It is quite distinct to the others they’ve seen today. This one is less cramped and doesn’t stink like the others do. It smells heavenly and Louis has to appreciate that the owner of the vintage store was right when he called it Heaven on Earth.

 

What Louis spots first is the lounging area right in the middle of the room. There are two old looking, but seemingly very comfy plush leather chaises and oh is that the latest edition of the Times Sports? Louis believes he could stay here for a while. 

 

As Eleanor has gone off to rummage around the old things and Louis has put all the bags next to his seat, a young man appears in front of him. Apparently he hasn’t seen him yet, as he is busy opening a cardboard box and putting old books into a shelf near the entrance. Louis appreciates a nice bum when he sees one and this boy has a rather nice one. He whistles a low tune to himself and Louis immediately takes a liking to it. He’d like to see the other man’s face, but so far he can only make out long brown, wavy hair and broad shoulders. 

Not at all Louis’ normal type but he still finds himself interested in the young man. He is carrying himself with an air of nonchalance and calmness, like he has all the time in the world. When he is done filling the top row of the shelf, Louis finally picks up his favorite magazine and starts flicking through the pages. 

 

The man catches his attention again when he bends down low to sort through the bottom row of the shelf. He has to bend forward a lot and his shirt rides up over his broad back. Louis sees a sliver of white Calvin Klein’s below his black skinny jeans and thinks he’s got to say something now, less the other person does exhibit himself even more. Louis would like to watch that a lot, but he is rather polite and wouldn’t want to be spied on himself. 

So he coughs a little, which seems to not have been loud enough to make the boy look back at him. He shuffles his feet and rustles with the pages of his magazine. He coughs again, louder this time and suddenly the brown haired man turns around fully. His eyes widen comically and Louis can see they are the most intense green ever. What a beautiful man is what he thinks on first instinct. He really is, with his long flowy hair surrounding his nice face, big eyes and pink lips. 

 

He starts smiling now and rasps a “Welcome to Heaven on Earth!” in a deep baritone.  
At first, Louis is speechless, because why do beautiful shop assistants also have the nicest voices ever? but thinks better of it and waves lightheartedly. “Hello there, mate.”

“How are you?” The man asks and he watches on curiously like he actually wants to know the answer to his question. Not like most people, who only use the phrase to fill a void. Louis already likes him a lot.   
“I’m very well actually. I’ve already had to endure a few vintage shops, but seems like I found Heaven on Earth.” he laughs and winks at the boy that throws his whole head back at once. 

“That joke wasn’t bad, I have to remember it” the man smiles and asks “so you aren’t here because of your free will?”

 

“I’m very sorry, but no. My friend Eleanor is over there trying on dresses. She is looking for the perfect one that she saw styled as a cute outfit on this hipster blog” he answers with all the seriousness he can muster. Then they both burst out laughing and the boy tucks a strand of hair behind his lovely ear. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, mate. Do you want something to drink while your friend is trying out dresses?”   
“What drinks do you offer?”  
“Beer and even champagne, it’s on the house”  
“Beer and the Times Sports? That’s a man after my heart” Louis exclaims happily and smiles his nicest smile at the nice boy “I’d like to have a beer please and thank you.”  
He nods and turns around, calling over his shoulder “No problem. I’ll bring it to you in an instant, be back in a minute.”

 

Louis might actually be falling in love if that is even possible after a few minutes of meeting someone.

 

Eleanor soon approaches him and wants to know if this white dress she found is looking good on her. While Louis might be gay, he has no idea of fashion and prefers to put on whatever floats his boat in the mornings when he is standing in front of his closet, wondering why he even agreed to take the early shift from Zayn.

“Eleanor, you look lovely as always, but I honestly can’t see a difference between that one and the other white dress you had on two minutes ago.” Louis says.   
“Oh well, guess I have to look for the shop owner then, maybe they have a better and more exquisite taste in clothes than you have, love” she answers exasperated and fondly at the same time.   
“I don’t know if he is the actual shop owner, but he is so hot, I can’t believe it!” Louis gushes and shuts up as soon as the man rounds the nearest corner, bringing with him a fresh beer, like he promised.   
Eleanor checks out the man and then turns around to Louis and lifts up one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She might have that ‘oh really’ look perfected.

 

“Here you go” beauty rasps and then notices Eleanor standing next to Louis. “Oh hi there! Welcome to Heaven on Earth, you must be the friend, right?”  
“Yes, I am actually. Do you have any sense of fashion?” Eleanor asks bluntly. “Because Louis here might look like he is an expert, but he has also very little sense of trendy clothes.” 

Louis actually wants to strangle and hug Eleanor at the same time. Now at least he doesn’t have to go over the awkward talk about if he is homosexual or not and the boy also knows his name at the same time. This, you know, is always a plus.

 

“Uhm yeah, I’d say I know a thing or two. You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. Louis here might actually have told you that already” and then as if Louis wasn’t already swooning enough, the boy turns around to him and winks at him. So he apparently also overheard Louis saying the other thing, with him being so hot. Oh god. He actually didn’t expect this much embarrassment and overall so many emotions all over the place when going out shopping with his friend. 

 

He settles on smiling sheepishly and hides behind his magazine. Eleanor walks back into the changing room which leaves the shop assistant/store owner standing next to Louis. 

 

“I’m Harry, by the way” the boy smiles shyly and Louis dares lowering the magazine a bit he was reading oh so intently. “Very nice to meet you, Harry”, Louis replies and hopes his answer conveys I honestly wouldn’t care if you were named any differently, please let me suck you off and please eat my ass, thank you.

 

“You too”, Harry licks his lips while staring at Louis’ mouth and he kind of gets the feeling that he’s not the only one swooning here. “What is your favourite football club?” Harry asks next and Louis wants to snort. Why bothering with small talk when they could be sucking each other’s faces off? But he goes along with it anyway. “I’m a great fan of Manchester United actually” he whispers as seductively as he can while slowly standing up from his throne of a plush chair. 

“I like Chelsea” is what Harry says. His answer might as well have been ‘I like your lips’ or ‘let me fuck you’. Louis normally likes to get to know his crushes a little more, but in this case he thinks it’s okay to initiate the next question. 

“Wanna make out?”

 

As soon as the last word is out of his mouth, Harry is on him and immediately licking deeply into his mouth. How can you be this attracted to someone after only exchanging a few words? Louis doesn’t know and also doesn’t actually care, because Harry is making these delicate sounds, like he actually feels like moaning but at the same time represses his noises. 

He smells so deliciously, like lime and vanilla and Louis himself is very glad he showered this morning so Harry can also smell him if he wants and doesn’t walk away without a glance back at Louis smelling like rotting eggs. Which ewww, are absolutely disgusting. 

 

They break apart panting and smile at each other. “You are so pretty” Harry tells him and they once again seal their lips together. Louis’ small ones fit perfectly with Harry’s plush pink ones and Louis wants to snog him forever. As soon as they hear Eleanor rustling the curtain of the changing room, they pull away for good and stop staring at each other. 

She comes out squinting her eyes suspiciously at the both of them, but carries on bothering Harry with her choice of a long light blue dress nevertheless. Louis meanwhile stands back and tries not to stare too obviously at Harry’s perky little bum in his skinny jeans. 

 

As soon as Eleanor is behind the curtain again, Louis strokes Harry’s warm and smooth cheek and pulls his face in for another round of kisses. Luckily there are no other customers beside the two in Heaven on Earth right now, so they aren’t shocking anyone with their public PDA.

 

When Eleanor is finally finished dress shopping, she wanders around a little more and finds some jewelry as well as a picture that Louis thinks will fit nicely into her flat. He busies himself with reading about football again, while Harry puts away the last books in the front shelf. 

 

As soon as they both walk to the cash register to pay for the items, Harry is already standing behind the counter and smiling at them nicely. Louis stays one step behind his friend to ogle Harry while the boy hands Eleanor her change. He shakes her hand sweetly and waves his hand for Louis to come forward, so he can also say goodbye to him properly. As soon as Louis steps within reach, Harry pulls him in by the hand and Louis can feel a small piece of paper being handed over. 

“I’m waiting for you message” Harry whispers into his ears and gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek, out of Eleanor’s sight. When they pull apart again, Harry winks again and Louis gives him the nicest goodbye smile he manages. Which, if he does say so himself, is very winning and very handsome. 

 

As soon as they leave the tiny shop, Eleanor mutters “I so heard you two snogging outside” under her breath and walks away with her long model legs. Louis always finds it hard to catch up to her when she is walking this determined. 

 

Eleanor actually gets him the burger and his favourite ice cream and Louis eventually relents, telling her all about his little encounters with Harry while she was changing. 

Sitting in the tube a while later, Louis opens the tiny little paper Harry had given to him. He had held it in his hand all the way to the underground station, stupid smile bordering on manic not really wanting to leave his face.

Your lips taste like Heaven on Earth .xx –H is what Harry wrote. Louis smiles to himself at the quirky joke of Harry. He probably would have also smiled if it was any other stupid joke, as long as it was from the loveliest boy ever only for him. Then he enters the number scribbled below the small message into his phone. 

 

After all, he really is immensely glad he went shopping with Eleanor this faithful afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked my fic, please leave a comment and/or kudos! =)  
> They are much appreciated,   
> thank you! .xx  
> -lms-


End file.
